


寻欢作乐

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era, Marauders' Friendship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 莱姆斯的朋友们认为，他的十七岁生日是个让他第一次喝醉的好借口，但他们很快就会知道：让狼人喝醉并不是最好的主意。





	1. 第一章 周六晚上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Painting the Town Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787469) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 



> 免责声明：所有角色均属于JK罗琳。我只是借用因为我太迷他们了。  
> 献给Lori Dashuta Quick，我最喜欢的英国文学老师，以及帮我爱上莎士比亚的人。

“......黎明前的几个小时最为激烈，尤其是它饥肠辘辘时。对付这种体型虽小却很危险的生物的最佳办法是强光，它会误认为是太阳升起，迫使它跑向洞穴。若没有光源.......”  
“够了，Moony。放下这本该死的书吧。”  
莱姆斯·卢平惊讶地看到他的朋友詹姆斯·波特和小天狼星·布莱克分站在他两边，他环顾四周：图书馆已经没别人了。  
“几点了？”莱姆斯问道。  
“七点半，”小天狼星故意伸出手腕，做了个看表的动作。“你说你来这儿拿本书，然后在公共休息室跟我们会合，这都过去一个小时了。”  
“抱歉。我来的时候图书馆太安静了，我想就读几分钟就回去。”  
“这是什么书？“詹姆斯把书合上，歪着脑袋读书名。 “哦，小动物啊。”  
小天狼星抓住莱姆斯一只胳膊把他拽起来。 “来吧，寿星。没有你我们没法庆祝啊。“詹姆斯把书塞到腋下，抓住他另一只胳膊。他们离开图书馆后不久，莱姆斯意识到，他们并没有朝着格兰芬多塔的方向走，对于要去哪儿有一丝担忧。  
“你们知道，再过两天才是我生日呢。”  
“我们知道，”詹姆斯回答说，“但是你真正生日那天是非周末，相信我，你不想宿醉未醒地在魔药课上截蟾蜍角吧。那多恶心。”  
“宿醉？“  
“或者在变形课上。麦格教授绝对会知道，”小天狼星补充道。  
“宿醉？”莱姆斯重复道，突然停了下来。詹姆斯和小天狼星也不得不停下了。他们顽皮地朝对方笑着，还抓着他的胳膊。 莱姆斯虽然没他俩加起来强壮，但他俩单独哪个都不是他的对手。  
“对，亲爱的莱姆斯，”小天狼星说，“你马上就十七岁了，我们还没让你喝醉过呢。就今晚了。”  
“要么你自愿跟我们来，“詹姆斯补充说，”要么你就闹腾吧，这样我们俩想把你偷运出城堡时保不齐就得被抓住了——”  
“——然后你生日那天我们都得关禁闭。”小天狼星总结道。  
“我是谁啊，怎么辩得过这样的逻辑？”莱姆斯笑着说，继续走起来。  
詹姆斯笑了。“你总会让步的，你说你还费这个事儿争什么？”  
彼得·佩迪鲁正在四楼一个镜子后面的隧道里等着他们。他换上了麻瓜衣服，还给他们三个装了满满一书包。墙上靠着四把扫帚，一半被詹姆斯的隐形斗篷遮住了。彼得都是用隐形斗篷遮着，一路从宿舍拿到隧道的。  
“扫帚？麻瓜衣服？“莱姆斯问，“你们到底要带我去哪儿？”  
“好吧，我们不能带你去三把扫帚，对吧？”詹姆斯回答说，他正从头上脱长袍，声音闷闷的。“上次之后就不能去了。万一哪位教授睡前决定去那儿喝一杯呢？”  
“睡前酒？“小天狼星说，明显对詹姆斯的用词很恼火。 “我要是够得着现在就揍你。”小天狼星刚穿上牛仔裤，正坐在地板上穿短靴。  
“我们去哪儿，多远？“莱姆斯问道。他不像詹姆斯和小天狼星那样喜欢飞行，醉醺醺飞回来对他也没有吸引力。  
“詹姆斯和我发现的一家酒吧，”小天狼星回答，“大概十分钟的路程？”  
“十五分钟，“詹姆斯回答道。  
莱姆斯把毛衣拉过头顶呻吟了一声，但他并没有争辩。詹姆斯说得对，他通常都会让步，特别是像今晚，月亮正在变圆，莱姆斯认为他头脑中狼的部分正随之变强。狼可不会错过冒险的，即使是这样属于人类的冒险。  
“都准备好了吗？”詹姆斯抓起两把扫帚问道。他递给了莱姆斯一个，“这是你的扫帚。”莱姆斯接过来，对自己笑了笑。“你的扫帚”。他们都非常清楚扫帚是詹姆斯的，莱姆斯只是借用，因为他自己没有。詹姆斯一有机会就称之为“莱姆斯的扫帚”，他打主意要让莱姆斯接受这份礼物。它对詹姆斯来说可能只是把旧扫帚，但仍然比大多数学生的都好。从朋友那儿接受这么贵的礼物莱姆斯感觉很不舒服，但他觉得詹姆斯最终还是会赢。 “你总是让步，你说你还费这个事儿争什么？”  
走过隐藏走廊，他们来到了长长的旋转楼梯，会把他们带到霍格莫德的地下隧道。接近楼梯顶部时，詹姆斯突然飞过他们三个，顺着楼梯螺旋式飞下去。  
“你们谁敢！”他叫道。小天狼星紧紧抓住自己的扫帚柄，显然很想跟着下去。无视挑战有违他的本性，他讨厌承认詹姆斯能做到的事自己却做不到，但是——他确实做不到，或者，他也能做到？  
莱姆斯拍了拍他肩膀。 “别。彼得和我显然都不行，你下去了也得不耐烦地在楼梯下边等我们。“小天狼星点点头，盯着下行的楼梯。“或者摔断你的脖子。”他补充道。小天狼星更重地点点头，对莱姆斯笑了笑。  
“他真棒，对吧？”小天狼星问。  
“嗯。”莱姆斯和彼得赞同道。他们开始往下走，长长的楼梯里回荡着各个魁地奇球队的战曲，这是詹姆斯在打发时间，而且为了显摆他是第一个到的。  
从霍格莫德到麻瓜小镇飞了不是十五分钟，而是近二十分钟，因为詹姆斯和小天狼星不得不放慢速度来适应莱姆斯和彼得。莱姆斯发现自己实际上在享受飞行，早春气味美妙，温暖得让人愉快；天空晴朗，星星和月亮照亮了道路。“我以后搞不好晚上会经常出来飞行。”他想。一直飞向前方的小天狼星突然转了个弯，对后面的他们几个说：  
“这个城镇就在前方。詹姆斯和我知道一个降落的好地方，跟着我们下去。”他指示道。他们带着彼得和莱姆斯去了一个大镇外的田野，黑乎乎的。  
“我们可以把扫帚留在这儿，从哪儿也不经过这里，谁也不会从这儿过。酒吧就在那里。”詹姆斯一边指示一边说。  
“草这么高，我只希望我们还能找到扫帚，”彼得咕哝道。“我们可以召唤扫帚。”莱姆斯说，“虽然我建议至少有一个人保持清醒，来召唤扫帚并引我们回家。”  
小天狼星一把搂过莱姆斯的肩膀。 “是的！Moony已经接受了这个事实：等我们离开时他就会醉成一摊烂泥了。我们的工作已经完成了一半。”  
“感谢你志愿保持清醒，Padfoot。”詹姆斯笑着走向酒吧，其他三人跟着。小天狼星搂着莱姆斯的肩膀，好像要防止他逃跑，而彼得在他的另一边。  
“别做梦了，波特，我才不呢。”小天狼星朝詹姆斯叫道。  
“我听到他说，'是的'，你听到了吗，莱姆斯？”彼得问道。  
“我当然听到了，彼得。别争了，Padfoot。要么你就自愿，要么我们刚刚投票选了你。”  
小天狼星摇了摇头，但他在笑。 “该承认失败时我就承认了。”他说，“生日快乐，Moony。”  
小巷一整条店面都黑乎乎，只有尽头处的“剑盾”以及通往酒吧前门的台阶闪着黄色的光，指示他们走过来。走近亮灯的门时，莱姆斯突然想到：  
“你们这些天才有人想到带着麻瓜钱币了，对吧？”  
“哎呀！”小天狼星叫道，然后笑了起来。“别担心。詹姆斯从莉莉那儿搞到了点儿。“  
莱姆斯抬了抬眉毛，微微笑了：“真的？你做了什么詹姆斯，可爱的伊万斯小姐认为有必要付给你钱？”小天狼星和彼得都笑了起来。  
詹姆斯转身瞪着莱姆斯。 “真搞笑。莉莉非常友善地愿意让我用巫师货币跟她换麻瓜货币，如果你让她尴尬——”  
“好了，好了。”莱姆斯说，举手投降。  
“真敏感，对吧？”彼得笑着问道，莱姆斯和小天狼星都点了点头，脸上也露出了笑容。詹姆斯瞪了他们每人一眼 ，拉开酒吧门，示意朋友们进来。  
“寿星先进！”彼得愉快地说，于是莱姆斯第一个走了进去，他立刻就看了出来为什么詹姆斯和小天狼星喜欢这里。它有些地方让他想起三把扫帚酒吧。较远的墙壁上有块巨大的石板壁炉，其他墙上都铺着木板，年深日久以及壁炉的烟把墙都熏黑了。酒吧最长的一面墙上镶着几乎和整面墙一样长的黄铜吧台，大多数顾客都在那儿，其余的则在小的木桌子或酒吧对面的四个隔间；门两边的窗户上挂着红色窗帘，房间很舒服。  
“你想坐哪儿，Moony？”小天狼星问莱姆斯。酒吧里有几个人在抽烟，莱姆斯讨厌尼古丁的烟味，这让他联想到又小又拥挤的密闭空间；但他不介意木头烟味，这让他想到他母亲温暖的厨房或夏天的露营。  
“我们去隔间，离抽烟的人远点儿。”他答道，一路走到离壁炉最近的隔间里。彼得坐在莱姆斯对面的座位上，詹姆斯去吧台叫四品脱酒，小天狼星瞥了他一眼，俯身小声问朋友：  
“你们觉得我们还能折磨詹姆斯多久，他会要杀死我？”莱姆斯注意到小天狼星用词非常准确。詹姆斯的三个朋友都可以而且乐于戏弄他，但小天狼星绝对会是那个把玩笑开得过火的人。  
“最多一小时。”莱姆斯答道。小天狼星笑着走到吧台帮詹姆斯拿酒，等待时莱姆斯和彼得听着房间里的几次大声讨论——足球和当地政坛中的小丑闻似乎是最受欢迎的话题。小天狼星很快就拿回了两瓶酒，一瓶还相当满，坐在莱姆斯旁边。詹姆斯就在他后面，拿着自己和彼得的两瓶。  
“谢谢，詹姆斯，”彼得说着啜了一口，做了个苦脸。  
“对，谢谢，Gigolo，我是说詹姆斯（译住：Gigolo意为向女性出卖色相的男人，与James首音节相似）。”小天狼星说，抑制不住笑意地哼了一声。詹姆斯瞪了他一眼，看向莱姆斯，莱姆斯还在盯着他的杯子。  
“就喝一大口，Moony，与黄油啤酒没那么不同。”詹姆斯说。他喝了一大口，仿佛要证明自己的观点。  
“根本没那么不同。”小天狼星补充道，他已经喝了一半。  
彼得看着小天狼星的杯子：“你最好喝慢点，小天狼星，我们票选了你保持清醒。”  
“等到我们离开前我再喝慢点，别担心了，妈妈。”莱姆斯喝了两小口。他没有像彼得那样做苦脸，但他也不喜欢这种味道，是苦的，感觉比他喝之前更渴了。  
“如果你们两个觉得这像黄油啤酒，那你们的味蕾肯定有问题。”莱姆斯评论道，但他又喝了一口，这有点让他想起酵母面包，野生酵母味。  
“我们没说味道相似，”小天狼星笑着回答。“我们说他们并没那么不同，毕竟名字中都有‘啤酒’。”  
莱姆斯又喝了一大口。是的，它确实让他想起了酵母面包。父母在他出生前去美国旅行过，母亲在美国时喜欢上了酵母面包的味道，她常常在家烤。莱姆斯小时候很讨厌，但随着年龄增长，他变得喜欢了。他觉得啤酒可能也一样，如果他愿意也会喜欢的。既然朋友们打定主意让他喝醉，他最好快点喜欢上它。他又喝了三大口，整瓶都喝光了。  
“高兴了？”莱姆斯问道。  
“真乖！”小天狼星也喝光了。 “把你的不义之财交出来吧，loverboy，我再去点点儿。”  
詹姆斯瞪了小天狼星一眼，但仍然从口袋里掏出一把皱巴巴的纸币放在桌子上，小天狼星很快回带着三品脱回来了。这次是深褐色，他放在了詹姆斯、莱姆斯和自己面前，彼得的第一杯还只喝了一点。  
“颜色太黑了吧，什么味的？“莱姆斯问。  
“试试。”小天狼星命令道。莱姆斯喝了一大口，比第一杯还苦，但并不难喝，像黑巧克力，苦味反倒增加了味道的复杂性。  
“你知道，”莱姆斯若有所思， “可以做个有趣的实验，每次都试不同的口味。”  
彼得咧嘴笑了起来：“什么事让莱姆斯一做就成这样了，本来想把他灌醉的，他反而把这个变成教育性的体验了。”  
“唔，如果莱姆斯想尽量多试几个口味的话，”小天狼星眼角闪着邪恶的光芒，“这儿有一酒吧呢，随便选，而且大多数酒都比这个让他醉得快。”  
莱姆斯又喝了一大口，“那暂时就先喝这个吧，多谢。”  
“这个满月你有什么特别想做的吗？”詹姆斯问，“满月后两天就是你生日了，这次满月我们都听你指挥。”  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩，“你们知道的，我只要能到禁林里，跟着我的鼻子走就心满意足了。你们三个才是喜欢事先做计划的。”  
彼得又傻笑起来，“计划不一定总能执行，你一旦闻到什么有意思的，我们都得跟着你跑了。”  
“那就决定了，这个月我们都跟从Moony的鼻子。”詹姆斯说。  
“敬Moony的鼻子。”小天狼星举起酒杯。  
“敬Moony的鼻子。”詹姆斯和彼得跟着举杯。  
“喝吧，Moony，然后我们来看看你对单麦芽威士忌感觉如何？”小天狼星从板凳上滑下来，朝吧台走去。  
两个半小时后，他们每个人都或多或少地感受到了“灌醉莱姆斯”项目的效果。但因为莱姆斯喝得最多，感受更明显。他觉得热得非常不舒服，就好像衣服下面还有身厚厚的皮毛一样，脑子晕乎乎地想不清楚。最重要的是，他在凳子上坐着，觉得有点幽闭恐惧症。“四面都是墙，到处都是人，空气也太热了。”  
詹姆斯和小天狼星正在拟定一个新计划：“我们从黑湖里搞点Grindylow怎么样？”  
“我需要出去。”莱姆斯打断了他们。  
“还想去洗手间？”小天狼星笑着问，从板凳上站了起来。  
“不，”莱姆斯摇了摇头，跟着小天狼星走出了板凳，“感觉被困在这里了。”  
小天狼星在房间里打量了一下。“那张桌子是空的，要是坐在那儿你会不会觉得好点儿？”  
“可能好点儿。”莱姆斯说。但他想“极有可能不会。”  
“我们可以回学校去。”彼得建议道。  
“虫尾巴，还早着呢。”詹姆斯抱怨道，他抬头看向莱姆斯，等他决定。  
狼想出去，想从凳子出去，从这间酒吧出去，到外面去。但是莱姆斯不想屈从于狼的意志让朋友们失望，他不想屈从于狼。“我们试试那张桌子吧。”他说。  
“你确定吗，莱姆斯？”小天狼星问道，莱姆斯犹豫了一会儿，点了点头。  
“那我们再喝一圈，但你不能喝了，小天狼星。”詹姆斯说道。  
“好。”  
那张空桌子正处于房间正中，莱姆斯坐了离门最近的座位。“还是感觉被包围了，人，这里人太多了，他们要把狼给逼疯了。”他坐立不安，迅速地站了起来。  
“要走吗，Moony？”小天狼星问道。  
“对。”“不，我帮詹姆斯拿酒。”他穿过几个人，走到詹姆斯身边。  
“……联盟中最好的守门员。”  
“那是他撞伤膝盖之前。现在如果球在他左边，他速度根本不够快。”  
“愚蠢的人类。”莱姆斯只想咆哮。  
“狗屁！之前三次比赛中一个球都没有过他。”  
“我五岁的孩子都能在这几次比赛中当守门员……”  
“大汗淋漓、吵吵闹闹的人类。”恨意和饥饿快要把他的理智给吞噬了。  
詹姆斯拿着一瓶啤酒转过身来。“这儿，莱姆斯，我再去拿两瓶。”这时离莱姆斯最近的一个男人往后退了一步，直撞到他的胳膊上，把啤酒都撞洒了些。莱姆斯大吼起来。  
“抱歉哥们儿，没注意你在这儿。”  
詹姆斯从吧台转身看向莱姆斯，他有几年没听过莱姆斯吼叫了，他盯着那人的目光让詹姆斯很不舒服。  
“算啦莱姆斯，我们回座位上去。”莱姆斯走开时詹姆斯松了口气，他跟着莱姆斯回去，把啤酒递给彼得，“我觉得你说得对，彼得，最后一轮了。”  
“别跟我说你跟可爱的莉莉晚上还有个约会啊。”小天狼星开玩笑说。  
“没有。”詹姆斯紧张地瞟了眼莱姆斯，莱姆斯看起来又很平静了，詹姆斯松了口气。  
“注意听他们说话，把狼给屏蔽掉。”莱姆斯绝望地想。  
“因为如果真要去跟莉莉约会，你应该知道莎士比亚的那句话。”小天狼星继续道。  
“哪句？”詹姆斯在小天狼星和莱姆斯之间来回切换注意力。  
“酒会挑起你的春情，可却会消弱你的表现。”  
彼得笑出声来，“什么事让Padfoot一说就成这样了。这可能是他知道的惟一一句莎士比亚，还跟酒和性有关。”  
“《麦克白》。”莱姆斯轻声说。  
“什么？”彼得问道。  
“《麦克白》中门房的话。”莱姆斯解释道。詹姆斯放松了，莱姆斯现在看起来又是他自己了。“谋杀案后喜剧性的放松。”  
“你知道吗？我一直会想，如果有人真的按照这部剧中的配方，会酿出什么样的酒？”小天狼星眼神闪烁地说。  
“有人照着做过了。”莱姆斯回答道。  
“结果怎样？”  
“记不得了。”  
莱姆斯都没留意已经喝了半瓶。人的气味几乎是压倒性的，猎物的气味，狼在他脑子里嘶吼着要去狩猎。  
“呵呵，这可太有帮助了，Moony。”小天狼星讽刺道。  
“滚蛋吧，小天狼星。”莱姆斯声音低沉强硬。  
“你怎么回事啊？”小天狼星回敬道。  
詹姆斯很紧张，莱姆斯盯着詹姆斯的样子跟他盯着吧台那人时如出一辙。  
“算啦，莱姆斯，我们去外面。”詹姆斯站了起来。  
“你别告诉我该做什么。”莱姆斯朝着詹姆斯吼道。他现在还能认出他们三个是他的朋友，他的族群。但是他们是他的族群，他才是头狼，他们得知道自己的身份。莱姆斯眼神强硬愤怒，詹姆斯不敢移动眼神，他僵住了。  
“眼神移开，詹姆斯，”小天狼星小声说，“直视眼睛是在挑衅他。”  
莱姆斯眼神钉住小天狼星，“你他妈现在是狼的专家了，对吧，Padfoot？”他声音轻蔑，面含嘲弄。  
“不是。”小天狼星摇了摇头，迅速低头看着桌子。“你才是，Moony。我只是把你传授给我的转告詹姆斯。”詹姆斯紧张地看着他俩，他突然意识到，人冷笑的表情与狼露齿嘶吼时何其相似。  
“莱姆斯，”彼得小心说，“我们从凳子上起来时你说想离开，现在还想走吗？”  
“真聪明，”詹姆斯想，“除非是他自己的主意，Moony不会走的。”  
莱姆斯没有马上回复，狼有一屋子的猎物，不咬死个人为什么要走。他有一小部分想在大开杀戒之前离开，但这个声音正在节节败退。  
他们都在等莱姆斯回答，詹姆斯非常不安地意识到，酒吧里另一场争吵正在升温，就在他身后的酒吧旁边。“两个笨蛋在为钱争吵，或者我扔给他们几个加隆，他们就住嘴了。”他们听着快要打起来了，詹姆斯想远离他们，但又不想轻举妄动惊动莱姆斯。  
一个人突然被推了一下，把詹姆斯撞倒了。詹姆斯刚跌到桌子上，莱姆斯一秒就扑向了他身后打架的那俩人。他抓住靠近吧台那人的头发往吧台上猛撞，血从他明显被撞断的鼻子中流出来，他痛苦地叫了起来；莱姆斯没放开他，直接转向跌在詹姆斯身上的那人，他还坐在摔倒的地板上，挣扎着要站起来，莱姆斯喉咙中发出一声低吼。  
“别，莱姆斯！”小天狼星抢在莱姆斯和地上那人中间。“别！詹姆斯没事儿，你不用保护他，别再打了。”  
莱姆斯朝小天狼星吼了一声，亮出了牙齿，但他没再往前冲，而且放开了第一个人的头发。第二个人终于站了起来，詹姆斯把他拉在自己身后。这时，有个没参与到打架的人突然从莱姆斯身后拽住了他的胳膊想控制住他。莱姆斯扭身后冲想去咬他，这个人害怕地连退几步。詹姆斯和小天狼星冲上前去把莱姆斯钉在吧台上，小天狼星拿自己的皮夹克盖住了莱姆斯的头，他们两个拉紧夹克，连拖带拽地把他朝门拉去，他挣扎着嘶吼着想咬人，彼得拉开门，脸色苍白恐惧，手里握着魔杖。  
“锁上门。”他们走过彼得时詹姆斯催促道。“击晕他，彼得。”彼得伸出魔杖跑向前，莱姆斯挣脱了，顺着街道跑下去，朋友们手里都握着魔杖紧追不舍。  
“昏昏倒地！”詹姆斯和小天狼星的魔杖中射出红光，击中了莱姆斯的后背，他跌倒在地上。詹姆斯和小天狼星站住看着他，彼得也跑上前来。  
“你还好吗，小天狼星？”彼得问道。  
小天狼星手伸进衬衫，摸了摸被咬的那里，手伸出来时，他们看到没有血都松了口气。“只是瘀伤，”他沉郁地说，“我是狗时他咬得更重。”  
“都是我们的错，”詹姆斯小声说，“我们就不该把他灌醉。”  
“我们现在要怎么做？”彼得问道。  
“他们现在可能要叫警察了，呆在这儿不安全。”小天狼星解释道，“我们回到放扫帚的那块田野吧，躲在那儿想想接下来该做什么。”詹姆斯变出了个担架，他们抬着莱姆斯朝田野走去。  



	2. 第二章 周日早晨

莱姆斯醒来时，日光透过他四柱床的帷幕照进来，微微发红；朋友们总算把他给弄回寝室了。他想拿被子盖住头藏起来，但是他正躺在被子上面，疲惫不堪地没力气钻进去。  
他头很疼，房间在打转，嘴巴尝起来像旧袜子，衣服都是酒味；最糟糕的是，他一生从没这么羞耻过。“我永远也没办法再面对他们了。这么多年来，我一直想证明自己不是个野兽，一夕之间全砸了。”他呻吟着又闭上了眼睛。  
“你醒了，莱姆斯？”是小天狼星的声音。“醒了的话就再出一声，我有些东西能让你感觉好点儿。”  
“我不配感觉好点儿。”他嘟囔道。  
小天狼星把帷幕撩到一边，莱姆斯转了个身，避开小天狼星和照进来的光线，小天狼星坐在了床边上。  
“喝了吧，Moony，这个不能完全解醉，但也有帮助。”  
“不喝。”  
“为什么不喝？”  
“走开。”  
“我说了，你先喝。”  
“好。”莱姆斯小心地坐起来，接过了小天狼星伸给他的蓝色瓶子。  
“喝一大口。”小天狼星指示道。  
莱姆斯照做了，然后把瓶子递还给小天狼星，心想。“味道像柠檬水。”  
小天狼星笑道，“挺有用的，我在一本关于家用治疗的书中看到的配方。他们真该在魔药课上教这个，你觉得呢？再喝一大杯水，你要脱水了。”  
“我希望小天狼星不要再装作天下太平了，我们都知道根本不是。”莱姆斯心想。他迅速把水喝光，好赶快把杯子还给小天狼星。递还杯子时，他看到了自己袖子上干掉的血渍，记起来昨晚攻击那人时他鼻血溅出的场景。莱姆斯又躺了下来，后背对着小天狼星。他不想面对他，他不想面对任何人。他听到门开了，两个人走了进来。小天狼星从他床上跳了下去，但并没有拉上床帷。  
“他醒了？”詹姆斯的声音。  
“算是吧。”  
“你给他喝解酒药了吗？”这次是彼得。  
“嗯，不过他不想喝。”  
“为什么？”还是彼得。  
沉默。莱姆斯想象小天狼星耸了下肩。  
“给你们俩带了吐司和培根。”詹姆斯说。  
“多谢，我要饿死了。”  
“太好了，又一件让我内疚的事。小天狼星没去吃早饭，留下来照顾一个野兽。”  
“嗨，莱姆斯，”彼得叫道，“你想吃点什么吗？”  
“不，我想饿死，我想羞死。”他想，“但另一方面，培根尝起来总比旧袜子好。”他还没能决定就听到有人在敲门。  
“请进。”莱姆斯听到门开了。  
“麦格教授刚刚到公共休息室来了，她让我上来告诉你们，邓不利多想要你们四个——莱姆斯在吗？”  
“在床上。”  
“想要你们四个20分钟内到他办公室去。”  
“多谢，马修。”门关上了。  
“我们死定了。”小天狼星呻吟道。  
“也不一定呢，可能是完全不相干的什么事儿。”詹姆斯说。  
“你真这么认为吗？”彼得满怀期望地问。  
“不是。”詹姆斯回答，“起床了莱姆斯，起来洗洗，你不能满身酒味地去邓不利多办公室。”  
莱姆斯翻身下床，发现头不疼了，房间也不再旋转，感觉很释然。他抓起毛巾、洗发水、牙刷牙膏朝洗手间走去，全程都避免和朋友们有眼神交流。  
麦格教授在校长办公室外的石像旁边等他们，嘴唇抿成两道细细的白线。  
“肉桂心。”她厉声对石像说，石像跳到一边，麦格教授带着这四个沉默的少年走上旋转楼梯。她走到最顶端，打开邓不利多办公室的门，指了指墙边的沙发，詹姆斯率先走了进去。这个沙发通常最多只能容纳两三个人，詹姆斯发现它被延展到能坐四个了，他走向沙发最远端，这儿离邓不利多书桌最近，然后小天狼星、彼得和莱姆斯依次坐了下来。  
莱姆斯旁边就是邓不利多的宠物凤凰福克斯，但它丝毫不为之所动，伸展出羽毛，吟出一个美妙的音符，飞到邓不利多椅子后面了。邓不利多办公桌上放着几份报纸，他正在读其中一份；麦格教授坐到对着沙发的一个椅子上时，他从桌上拿起一份，站起来递给了小天狼星。  
“读。”他命令道。  
小天狼星犹豫了一瞬，读了起来：“男子在剑盾酒吧受伤。昨晚九点半左右剑盾酒吧爆发了小规模冲突，导致一人受伤。唐纳德·麦克本先生，31岁，布雷人，鼻梁在打斗中被不知名人士打断。攻击他的是一名约18岁的少年，浅棕色头发，少年被同伴拉出酒吧，身份未确定。目击者声称，冲突最初发生于麦克本与他同为布雷人的的妹夫阿奇·洛锡安之间。这位身份未明的少年在三位伙伴之一被伤及时卷入其中。另一位来自柯克兰山的顾客爱德蒙·邓菲试图控制住这名少年，而少年则试图咬邓菲先生。另一位要求匿名的目击者称，‘唐纳德鼻子被打断活该，他平时就爱欺负人。但是爱迪只是想帮忙，到底是什么样的垃——’”小天狼星停了下来，不愿意再继续读了，莱姆斯眼睛闭了一会儿。  
“我想这已经够了，布莱克先生。”邓不利多拿过报纸放回到书桌上，“报道接下来非常准确地描述了你们每一个人。”  
“完全是我的错，教授。”詹姆斯突然说，“我觉得莱姆斯生日把他带去酒吧会挺好玩的，其他人都不知道要去哪儿。”  
“但他们都是自愿去的，不是吗？”邓不利多问道。四颗脑袋都点了点头。“那你们过错相当。让我看看：未经许可离开学校；宵禁之后外出，还有饮酒。”他用手指一项项地点出来，“我觉得关三晚禁闭吧，你觉得呢，麦格教授？”  
“可以，而且格兰芬多扣50分，每人。当然，我也会给你们的家长和监护人写信的。”她补充道。  
“我们周三晚上不能关禁闭。”小天狼星迅速想道，“不然莱姆斯满月就只有他自己了。”  
“我们能今晚就开始禁闭吗？”小天狼星问麦格教授，“如果我们今晚还有接下来的两个晚上关禁闭的话，莱姆斯就不用周三晚上满月后还想着这事儿了。”  
“当然。”她说。  
莱姆斯直接看向邓不利多。“那打架呢？我还没有接受打架的惩罚。”  
“哦 ，对了——打架。”邓不利多微微笑着，又坐了回去，“据报纸报道，你是在维护一位朋友。格兰芬多学生因为这个受罚，就像拉文克劳学生因为学习太多受罚一样。”麦格教授看起来被惊到了，但什么也没说。  
莱姆斯摇了摇头，“不是，我失控了。”  
“那你从中吸取到什么教训了吗？”邓不利多问道。  
“嗯，永远不要让狼人喝醉。”小天狼星回答道。他们原本以为麦格教授已经够生气的了，结果现在她看起来更生气了。邓不利多笑了笑，清了下嗓子。  
“对，这个教训显而易见，而且确实非常有价值。你呢，卢平先生？告诉我，回想起来，你失控的第一个迹象是什么？”  
“我有点幽闭恐惧了。”他犹豫着回答，“我需要出去，但我太固执了，不想屈从于——”他没法说出来狼，“——那种感觉。我应该让步，远离人群的。”  
“那下一次你就知道了。”邓不利多又从书桌上拿起一张羊皮纸，递给詹姆斯，詹姆斯站起来接了过来。“这是伤者的名字和地址，寄点钱弥补医药费总是没错的，我确信伊万斯小姐会帮你用麻瓜邮政系统的。”  
“是的，先生。”詹姆斯回答道。他扫了眼羊皮纸，放进口袋里。莱姆斯本该从詹姆斯那里拿过这张纸，但他知道自己不会成功的。  
邓不利多的表情突然柔和下来，之前严厉的校长不见了，他现在像个和蔼的祖父。他看着莱姆斯，问道：“你咬人了吗？”  
莱姆斯记得自己想咬人，但是他突然意识到，他记不清楚有没有咬到了。他看向自己左侧的三个朋友：“他们不会告诉我的，对吧？”  
“没有，他没有。”小天狼星坚定地说。邓不利多又继续读报纸了。  
麦格教授站了起来：“你们可以走了，今晚八点在大厅门口等费尔奇先生。”  
莱姆斯率先走出了办公室，沿着移动楼梯走了下去，这是避免和其他人进行眼神交流的最好方式。他们走到另一个通往格兰芬多塔的空走廊半路时，终于开始说话了。  
“三晚禁闭——不算太糟。”小天狼星评论道。  
“对，但我们丢了200分。”詹姆斯呻吟道，“现在斯莱特林第一了。”  
“我们可以在课上赢些回来。”彼得说。  
“可能还不够。”  
莱姆斯停下来，转身面对他们：“听着，我真的真的为自己的所作所为抱歉，我失控得这么厉害，完全没有任何借口。如果你们觉得在我身边不安全了，我完全能够理解。我可以去请麦格教授把我移出你们寝室。她几年前就跟我说过，如果你们觉得和我同住不安全的话，可以让我一个人住。”  
他们三个都惊讶地看着他，然后小天狼星放声大笑起来，彼得和詹姆斯也咧开了大大的笑脸。  
“你怕莱姆斯吗？”詹姆斯问彼得。  
彼得断然摇了摇头，“不怕。”  
“你呢，小天狼星？”  
“大爷的不可能。”  
“你听见了，我们三个不怕。”  
莱姆斯还是看起来很担心，“但我想咬你们了。”  
“想？”小天狼星笑了起来，揉了揉上臂，“我有块形状很好玩的瘀伤。”莱姆斯睁大了眼睛。“你没有咬破皮肤，我没事儿。”  
“但是——”莱姆斯不明白这好笑在哪里，“我表现得像个野兽。”  
詹姆斯揉了揉莱姆斯的头发，“我们又不是没见过你这样，当然之前你都是毛绒绒的。”  
“还有锋利的牙齿。”小天狼星揶揄地笑着说，“我非常高兴你的牙齿这次没那么锋利。”  
“实际上还蛮有趣的。”彼得仍然在笑。  
“对啊，现在我们知道了，狼喜欢骂人。”小天狼星话音刚落，再次放声大笑起来。

——作于2002年8月，译于2019年3月10日。


End file.
